Shining Light Dark Night
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: This is a round robin answer to Severitus' challange. Warning: Does contain slash of the SiriusRemus and harryDraco variety. Harry is mute...Haitus, possibly discontinued
1. One

One  
  
A/N: This is a round robin response to Severitus' Challenge. It is being written by whtlily2, magicmayhem, and me. It is being beta'ed by Indarae. The chapters are going to be put up as the different paragraphs are pulled together to form the chapters. We don't know how long this would be, or when it would end, but with three writers, and a possibility of more joining, it's not like we would end up with writer's block.  
  
This fic is dedicated to our wonderful beta, Indarae. She actually volunteered to beta for us.  
  
Disclaimers: My three-legged leprechaun, Pixie, insists that I don't own Harry Potter and all related trademarks. He states, quite gleefully, that some English lady owns Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings: Contains slash - will contain Remus/Sirius in the next chapters, and Draco/Harry in later chapters. There will be issues of child abuse and muteness. There are mentionings of rape. I think that is all there is to warn you people about.  
  
Pairings: Remus/Sirius and Harry/Draco are the main pairings.  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night - One  
  
Harry looked into the mirror in his wardrobe closet; studying his image in the mirror and thinking how his summer was a nightmare. Not only did he have nightmares about Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth after the Triwizard Tournament but also visions of others being killed in the Dark Lord's return to power. One of those killed in the Wizard world was Percy, the third oldest children in the Weasley family. It had hurt Harry horribly - he couldn't do anything because he was having visions at the times of their deaths. The Weasleys tried to comfort him by telling him that it wasn't his fault when he was at Percy's funeral, but it didn't help. He was allowed to go to the funeral because after the attacks started, the Ministry had been attacked and Fudge was kicked out of office and replaced by Arthur Weasley.  
  
The newly appointed Minister Weasley passed a law to allow under-age witches and wizards to practice simple magic at home and allowed them to use more skilled magic when in mortal danger. Harry and the Muggle-born students were the only ones allowed to use any real magic because they were more at risk than purebloods.  
  
In the Muggle world, Harry life became a living hell. His cousin, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia were killed in a tragic car accident. His Uncle blamed Harry for not using magic to save them and started to beat him, even going so far as to rape him when the larger man was drunk. Vernon once again locked away Harry's school supplies and wand until school started, though this time it was just in case Harry would tell his friends what Vernon had done. Harry ran a hand through his now shoulder long hair, which grew longer shortly before his birthday. Trying to think of a spell to cover the bruises on his face, he went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry had a very strange dream. He looked around, shocked at the scene he saw. His mother was talking to someone, and Harry could see himself as a baby, being held. The voices were very familiar. It was Professor Lupin who answered something he hadn't heard his mother say. "Lily, you need to tell James the truth. He and Severus both have a right to know who Harry is."  
  
"I can't Moony," Lily replied, "I have to protect all three of them. You are the only one beside me who knows, and will know, before his fifteenth birthday. Until then, all everyone needs to know is that Severus is James's fraternal twin brother."  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Two

Two A/n: This is the second chapter of the round robin. If you want to know what happens before the chapters are posted here, you should join severitus' group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Severitus/?yguid=82778421 This group is a lot of fun, and you'll be notified of updates to Severitus' A Fathers Sin.  
  
Disclaimer: I own, all of it!!!!! Pixie put that frying pan down. Why are you hitting me with it? What, I don't own it? Damn it, life is so unfair.  
  
Warnings: Child abuse and other things. This fic contains slash, etc. 'thoughts' and "speech"  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night - Two  
  
Harry woke with a gasp and, looking at the alarm clock next to his bed, found that he was already 15. Any minute, owls from all his friends would be arriving. He sat up to wait, staring out the window.  
  
The first owl to arrive was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, who had four letters and a big wrapped box tied to her leg. Harry took the letters from Hedwig, who give Harry a genital hoot. Harry picked up the first one from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry How are you? Is your git of an uncle treating you all right? I hope you are okay. Mum is worried about you. She was able to convince Dumbledore to let you come to Hogwarts early since it's not safe for you to stay with us. He also agreed to let me and the rest of my family to stay there too since mum is becoming the new nurse to replace Poppy. Hermione and her family are also staying with us. Can't wait! See ya, Ron P.S. In the box are some clothes that mom and dad bought to fit you.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. Even after what had happened to them, they still cared about him. Harry was about to open the next box when suddenly the door to his room burst open. Harry's uncle came in with a knife.  
  
Harry screamed for help but it was useless as none of the neighbors could hear him. Even if they did, they ignored his screams since they didn't want to cause problems with Vernon. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Vernon. He smelled like alcohol - and Harry knew what was going to happen next.  
  
He took the knife and slashed at Harry's throat. Though it didn't kill Harry, it did damage to his vocal chords. Harry tried to yell, but he couldn't seem to even talk. Then Vernon proceeded to rape and beat Harry as he had been doing since his wife and son's death. This time Harry was unable to beg for mercy, except in his mind. 'Stop please! Someone help me!'  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Severus Snape woke up from his sleep. Snape peered around the room, looking for whomever had started talking - well begging - but he didn't see anyone. 'Damn, I really need to take a vacation. I could have sworn I heard Potter.' His eyes landed on a calendar in his room. 'July 31st, today is the day I gain custody of my bloody annoying nephew. He acts too much like James. "Hell, I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep, so I might as well get dressed."  
  
"You know, Severus, people might start thinking you're as crazy as me if you talk to yourself," said an amused voice.  
  
"Albus, what do you want?"  
  
"Lily left a letter in my possession that stated that Remus had something important to tell you and that Black is not to know about it."  
  
Sev looked away from Dumbledore's penetrating gaze, and stared at the picture of Lily on the mantle of the fireplace in his room. 'Lily, the first person to ever love me.' Severus stared at the picture of Lily for a few more seconds before turning back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed the letter to Severus who took it with shaking hands. He slowly opened it and began to read it. A few minutes later, he gasped and dropped the letter.  
  
"Severus what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore his voice full of concern. He looked alarmed when Severus begun to cry. He took the letter from Severus and began to read it. He gasped.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 


	3. Three

A/n: I don't know, I'm copying and pasting all this from the bigger file to break it down into chapters, and I'm posting the chapters all at once.  
  
Warnings: Child abuse and slash are about the only things to warn about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never own. I will do just about anything except dress in drag and do the hula to own Harry Potter and co. (I was watching Lion King last night, that movie is funny.)  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night - Three  
  
Harry woke up slowly - and wished that he hadn't. He ached more than ever before, though he swore that there had been someone else in the room when his uncle had dished out his last beating. Surely there couldn't have been someone else in the room because they would have tried to stop his uncle... but why did he have a feeling he knew the person as well? Nothing made sense anymore. Harry turned over and fell back into a nightmare-filled sleep.  
  
"Move away from the boy," a cold voice said.  
  
"No, not Harry!" Lily shouted. Then a flash of green light was sent towards Lily, and she fell, never to rise again.  
  
Harry was thrashing around in his sleep. He woke up Vernon when he knocked over the alarm clock, and it hit the ground with a crash.  
  
"Bastard, I'll make you pay for waking me up, unless you can apologize to me," Vernon said with a smirk on his face. "What, speechless, I'm shocked, you don't even have the common curtsy to apologize to me. Cat got your tongue," he taunted Harry. "I was going to show you this later today as a birthday present, but know is as good a time as any," and with that, Vernon pulled out a whip. Harry's eyes widened in shock when Vernon raised his arm with the whip in his hand and swung it down onto Harry's chest. Harry opened his mouth and tried to scream but he could only be heard in his head.  
  
'Please!' Harry mouthed 'I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry!' He continued his soundless pleas while his Uncle laughed madly and hit his nephew with the whip again and again until he stopped to rape Harry for the second time that night. Harry continued his silent pleas and tears ran down his cheeks. 'Why doesn't anyone notice something's wrong? Why won't they come and help me? Oh, god it hurts so badly. I don't want to live anymore, I can't take it anymore. Oh god, please someone help me. Please!'  
  
Uncle Vernon had finally finished his sadistic actions and left Harry lying on the floor covered in welts and bruises all over his body. Harry wanted to scream in pain but he no longer could. H just lay there on the floor with tears making tracks down his face. Harry's last thought once again before he passed out was for help.  
  
---  
  
Across Great Britain, in a tiny village, a man bolted upright in his bed. "Remus, did you hear that?" he asked his lover.  
  
"Hmmm... Hear what...? Go back to sleep Sirius," his mate replied sleepily.  
  
"But I could have sworn I had heard someone asking for help... Shit, I just thought of something. Remus, today's the day Snape gets custody of Harry. We need to go warn Harry before that slimy-git pops up on his doorstep," Sirius said.  
  
With that, Remus sat up. "Those two are going to kill each other. And Severus is going to kill Albus when he finds out that I'm going to be the defense against the dark arts professor again." 


	4. Four

Warnings: Child abuse, violence, and slash  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I didn't come up with the characters, J.K. Rowling did. Even some of the plot isn't mine. The idea is Severitus', and then I own 1/3 of the rest of this. The rest is owned by whtlily2 and Laura, who are in on this round robin.  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night - Four  
  
At the Burrow, all the remaining members of the Weasley household woke up with a stir. They all heard a voice crying out for help - a voice that sounded like Harry's.  
  
---  
  
In Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, at that same precise moment, Severus and Albus both jumped from their seats. They had been talking about the letter and what to tell Harry. "You heard Harry too?" they asked each other in chorus. Suddenly, Fawkes began to shriek and glow red and gold. He started to fly frantically in the air.  
  
"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HARRY!!!" both Severus and Albus shouted and then took off running toward the office door with the letter still on the desk forgotten.  
  
---  
  
All the Weasleys gathered down in the den at the Burrow. As soon as everyone was there, the twins started the conversation.  
  
"Mum, what was that," one of the twins asked. "It sounded like Harry," the other continued.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Wait a minute while I contact Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts," Molly answered.  
  
Without warning, a flash of light went off and Bill Weasly was standing in the den. "Mum, is everything alright? I thought I had heard someone shouting for help."  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere in Great Britain, a scene was occurring. "Dammit Remus, how the hell did my pants end-up up there?" yelled Sirius, staring at the ceiling fan.  
  
Remus, who was crawling under the bed, shouted, "How the hell am I supposed to know? Aha, I found my shoes."  
  
Sirius scowled and then stated, "This is all your fault, Remmie."  
  
Ten minutes later both Remus and Sirius, dressed in muggle clothes, were standing in front of Vernon's house where they found Severus and Albus standing on the front steps, about to knock on the door. Severus and Sirius glared at each other nastily. "Black" spat Severus.  
  
"Snape." spat back Sirius.  
  
"Not now you two. We're here for Harry," said Remus, who then smiled at Albus and asked, "Why are you here, Headmaster?"  
  
"Fawkes started to act strangely, and he only does so when Harry is in trouble. However, that is to be taking for granted, as Harry is to be Fawkes's next owner," Albus calmly stated, and stared when three jaws dropped.  
  
"What do you mean that Harry is to be Fawkes's new owner?" demanded the shocked godfather.  
  
"Just that. Fawkes would already be living with Harry, but it wouldn't be safe with his uncle the way the man is about magic. Fawkes made his choice crystal-clear after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. He chose Harry, as Harry is the Heir to Gryffindor. Remember, Fawkes belonged to James, before he died."  
  
"What?" said Sirius, who hadn't a clue that Harry was the Gryffindor heir and didn't know that Fawkes used to belong to James.  
  
"Albus will explain again later! Right know we need to get Harry!" spat Severus.  
  
Sirius looked as though he wanted to kill Severus, but Remus was holding him back. "Not now, love," he whispered to Sirius.  
  
A/n: If anyone is confused by Harry being the heir to Gryffindor when Sev is his father, there is a simple explanation. James was Sev's fraternal twin brother, and Fawkes went to Harry because James had no children of his own. 


	5. five

Warnings: Child abuse and slash  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, then my little voices were right, you do have mental problems.  
  
'Thoughts' "speech"  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night - Five  
  
Albus pulled his put-outer from his robes and clicked it twelve times. With each click, a streetlight went out. "I think Vernon will refuse to open the door. We should just force our way in," murmured Severus. The group of four went up to the door, and Remus whispered the unlocking charm. They walked into the silent house. Remus and Severus jumped when the door closed when no one had touched it. All four heard a voice begging someone to help in their minds.  
  
'Please stop! Please!'  
  
Everyone looked at each other and Remus said in a shaking voice, "Oh god! That's Harry's voice! I can smell his blood upstairs."  
  
Severus and Sirius ran up the stairs to the room where Harry was before the other two could stop them, and came to an open room. They almost became sick at the scene in front of their eyes. Harry's uncle was raping him, and Harry was on the ground with his eyes closed and tears running down his check, begging his uncle to stop - but only air came out of his mouth. They ran toward Harry and knocked Vernon off him. They then went over to Harry, who had opened his eyes and was saying thank you - but no sound could be heard; only his voice in their heads. And then he passed out.  
  
Before Snape knew what he was doing, he knelt next to Harry and checked him over. Severus had seen many bad things in his time as a Death Eater, but this was by far the worse. Harry was horrifically under weight and there wasn't an unmarked piece of skin on his body. What caught Snape's attention was the bad wound that weren't quite healed on Harry's throat. Severus carefully picked up Harry, being mindful of his injuries, and cradled him to his chest.  
  
Sirius glared at Snape even though he knew Harry needed medical attention and quickly walked over to Dursley, who was being glared at by Dumbledore, who must have come up the stairs while Sirius and Severus were busy with Vernon. Remus sighed when he sensed the jealousy coming off Sirius. Even when his godson was injured, he couldn't lay aside his problems with Severus. Remus shook his head and walked over to him. "I think we should leave as soon as possible. The longer we're here the longer the Ministry of Magic has to find us." Remus said, and with a nod from everyone, he led them out the room with a stupefied, floating Dursley behind them.  
  
---  
  
When they returned to Hogwarts, they found Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, his wife Molly Weasley, and the remaining children along with Hermione Granger and her parents demanding an angry Professor McGonagall to take them to Albus. " I ALREADY TOLD YOU, HE IS NOT HERE!!!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
  
"On the contrary, I am." said Albus, whose voice that sounded cold - not at all his normal cheerful voice. Everyone turned around and gasped at what they saw.  
  
Ron stared at the boy in Snape's arms. The boy was covered in blood, with scars, and bruises everywhere. If it wasn't for the shock of wild black hair, or the scar on his forehead, Ron didn't think he would have known who it was. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out, and he fainted.  
  
Snape was the first one to speak, "Damn it people, move! I need to get him to the hospital wing! Black, give that piece of crap to Filch for now. I hear he wants to try out some of his equipment he isn't allowed to use on students anymore." 


	6. Six

A/n: This chapter switches POV and scenes frequently.  
  
Warnings: Slash and child abuse and other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
~In the Malfoy Manor~  
  
Draco stared at the wall of the dungeon. His clothes hung in tatters, and there were bruises covering his body. His eyes were filled with pain and torment, yet there was also hope there. All he needed to escape was for his father to be distracted momentarily when he came in. That way he could grab the keys out of his pocket and break out in the night.  
  
~Back at Hogwarts~  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped in horror when she saw the extent of Harry's injuries. Never in all her years as a nurse had she seen so many injuries on one person. Harry had several cracked ribs, a broken ankle, a slight concussion; extensive bruising over his whole body and the thing that horrified her most was the obvious signs of rape.  
  
"Severus I'm going to need some potions. Something to help get his blood level back to normal. Dreamless sleep, anti- pain..." she trailed off while continuing to write what she would need on a piece of parchment.  
  
Severus looked over the list and then looked at all the people gathered in the hospital wing. "Granger, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley if you could follow me to the dungeons. The more people we have brewing the potions the sooner we can give them to Mr. Potter." All three nodded and left the hospital wing trailing behind Snape, all of them looking pale and worried.  
  
~In the Dungeon~  
  
"I need the 15 lacewings and 1 dram of gryphon blood. They are in my stores, Granger," stated Severus calmly. "The password is emeralds." Severus dismissed the girl, and started to order the other two around. "Molly, will you get the silver cauldron? Remus, get the bottles of dreamless sleep, anti-pain, and veristrum from that shelf," he continued. Molly walked over to the cabinet, and started to sort through it.  
  
"Veristrum?" questioned Remus.  
  
"For that damn muggle. They are going to have to question him," answered Severus, as he was chopping dandelion roots. "Get those potions to Harry already, what are you waiting for. MOVE, man," shouted Severus as he lost the strange calm feeling that had settled upon him.  
  
-In the hospital wing-  
  
Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand over Harry creating a type of transparent, bluish double of him to see the injuries in total. She then flicked her wrist again sending a green mist over Harry and it seeped into his body slowly and oozed out again as black.  
  
" There, that removes the malice and any non-magical curses on him." Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain that had separated a rather worried group of people from a very lucky boy.  
  
"He will be okay. However, some things cannot be healed. Judging by the depth and length of the cut to his throat I don't think he can talk at all, maybe make a few sounds but nothing else. I also don't know the extent of his emotional trauma. But judging from the things that were done to him I'll be surprised if he acts anything like he was before."  
  
~Malfoy Manor~  
  
Draco was sitting on the molding straw in his cell. His father was back from the meeting with Voldemort, and was in a bad mood. Things were going wrong for the death eaters, at the moment, and all of his father's anger was taken out on him. However, today it was different. He could hear his father clattering down the stairs to the dungeon, and he could tell from the unevenness of the footsteps that his father was drunk.  
  
Lucius came in, staggering drunk, and holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand. In the other, he was holding a pair of thumbscrews. Draco stood up, his body screaming at him in agony. He refused to wait meekly for his father to abuse him any more, and decided to take steps. He stuck out his foot, and caused Lucius to trip. He grabbed the bottle of whisky from Lucius's hand, and brought it down sharply on his head. Lucius's eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell unconscious.  
  
Draco then ran from the cell in the dungeon to his room in a tower. After gathering some of his possessions, he tossed some floo powder on the fire. Using the floo network, he landed in the Three Broomsticks. After catching his breath, he ran to the only place he had ever felt truly safe, Hogwarts.  
  
- In the Hospital Wing-  
  
Dumbledore looked up sharply from his chair next to Harry's bedside. He'd been there since Harry had arrived and had no intention of leaving.  
  
"Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"It seems that someone has entered the school grounds and judging by the feel of the energy they send out they are quite distressed and tired."  
  
"I'll go check who it is." McGonagall said, leaving the Hospital wing in a hurry.  
  
-Back to Draco-  
  
Draco walked as quickly as his injuries would allow. The sooner he got into the castle the safer he would feel and be. He could feel the wards surrounding the castle but the castle it self was still safer.  
  
After what had seemed like forever he finally made it to the big doors that were the main entrance into the castle. Draco walked through, as they were a type of automatic door set because of the size and as he entered someone came from the staircase. With a final happy thought of being safe and that that person would find him, he collapsed to the ground in a bloody and thin heap.  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
Charlie and Bill were bored. Charlie had taken to banging his head on the table, and Bill was trying to count how many freckles Ron had on his arm. Their father had finally gotten tired of this and told them to go take a walk or something. They walked out into the entrance room when they noticed a body on the floor.  
  
Bill took the situation in at once, and quickly checked the boy for back or neck injuries. As soon as he cast the charm and found out it was safe to move the boy, Minerva appeared. She stared at the boy for a moment before snapping, "What happened Mister Malfoy?" She quickly cast the awakening charm. " Go and tell Severus that his godson just appeared in a bloody heap in the entrance hall, and tell him to hurry up with those potions. Also, tell him we need a potion for a blood transfusion," she continued in an imperious manner. 


	7. seven

A/n: Welcome back to the wonderful world of the Severitus' yahoo group round robin. I am proud to state that we now have a new author joining us, but she hasn't written anything for the round robin yet. So now, we have Piri, Laura, lily, and me. Piri's additions will be in the next chapter. I am also proud to state that I'm now grounded again.I have to do a bunch of chores before leaving my house to get on the computer at the public library.  
  
People; please remember that Harry doesn't know that Sev is his Uncle, let alone his father.  
  
Warning: Vernon abuse.bad thing? Slash runs rampant through this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: The three-legged leprechaun who chases me around with frying pans when the plot bunnies aren't attacking states that I don't own Harry Potter. He keeps mumbling something about Warner Brother, but I thought they were cartoon characters with a sister named Dot.  
  
Dedicated: This whole fic is being dedicated to Indarae. We are ever so happy that someone actually volunteered to beta. (Beta note: Squee!)  
  
Shining Light, Dark Night: Chapter Seven  
  
Bill ran fast as lightening to the dungeon room. As soon as he reached the door, he banged it open so hard that he startled the group of people in there.  
  
Panting, Bill said "Draco.... found ...out cold...in the ... Great Hall." Everyone present gasped. Severus' face paled as Bill continued. "Minerva needs you to come right away with a potion for blood transfusion, Professor."  
  
When Bill finished speaking, Severus went to his cabinet, grabbed a potion from the shelf, and ran out the door, growling something about killing someone and leaving everyone in shock as they continued with their work.  
  
Severus shook his head slightly to dispel the thoughts that were running through his head. Thoughts of killing Lucius Malfoy in the slowest, most agonizing ways was a tad wasteful of his concentration at the moment. Severus finally arrived in the main hall, to see what seemed to be a bunch of rags lying on the floor.  
  
Getting closer, he saw the blonde hair that Draco was so known for. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the sight that he was going to see. If Bill Weasley was in such distress, things could not be well.  
  
Severus quickly picked Draco up and carried him up to the hospital wing. When he entered, he saw papers, books, and other things flying around. The cause of the maelstrom was thrashing around in the middle of his bed. His mouth was opened, and he seemed to be screaming, but not a sound was heard. Poppy was looking around desperately. She didn't know what to do. Severus smirked to himself. Poppy hadn't known what to do when he and James had both done that to the hospital room. Albus was standing in the corner of the room, looking shocked at the display of power in front of him. Poppy looked almost relieved to get out of there, and she started to grab some potions from the shelf. Sirius was the only one who was doing something sensible. He was calmly speaking to Harry, while being careful not to touch the boy.  
  
----  
  
Charlie went to check on Vernon Dursley, who was being watched by Filch, a bad tempered Squib who was allowed to stay as caretaker at Hogwarts. Helping to watch were Charlie's two younger brothers, George and Fred, twins who would be in their last year at Hogwarts. They were also famous for their pranks and mail-in joke shop: the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Charlie realized something; a sick-minded caretaker and two practical joking twins joining forces against one asshole by the name of Vernon Dursleys certainly equaled nightmare for Vernon. Chuckling, Charlie muttered, " I never thought that I would see the day when those three would join together. That's as scary as Snape being Harry's father," Charlie said sarcastically to himself.  
  
As he made his way to the room were Vernon Dursley was being held in, the sound of cursing and yelling could be heard from behind the closed door. Charlie silently opened the door and watched as Fred and George helped Filch chain a struggling Vernon Dursley to the stonewall. Metal rings had been drilled into the stonewall to wrap Vernon's chains together and to keep him from fleeing in terror.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!!!" yelled Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A COMMON WHORE!!!"  
  
That was it. Running toward Dursley with anger and hate flowing in his blood, Charlie raised his fist and started to beat Dursley.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY! AND YOU CALL US FREAKS AND TREAT YOU LIKE A WHORE??" Charlie yelled after punching Dursley one last time.  
  
"Relax, brother. Fred and I were about to treat Mr. Dursley here to a drink," said George.  
  
"Yea. We think he'll enjoy it," said Fred. Charlie and Filch shared amused look as the twins forced a potion down Dursley's throat. A few minutes later Charlie and Filch burst out laughing as Vernon Dursley peed in his pants.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME?" yelled Vernon, his face stained bright red with anger.  
  
"We gave you a new potion we made," began George.  
  
Fred finished, "It's called 'Puella'. It causes the drinker to pee non-stop for a minute."  
  
"But for you we made it last for at least two hours," said George. They laughed at the terror on Vernon's face as they talked to each other about what they should do next to him.  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
Madam Pomfrey was at her wits end. Two teenage boys both terribly injured and raped. What was the world coming to, when family abused and raped their own? Poppy knew in her heart that it was Lucius that had hurt Draco so severely even though no one had said a word on who inflicted the injuries on Draco. She remembered when he had come in and asked her many questions on self-healing and Severus had remarked the other day that he was proud that Draco was taking such an interest in healing potions. Poppy shook her head sadly and continued to write and check their charts. She prayed to whatever Gods where out there that these boys could find some peace and love that they had lacked all their lives.  
  
Thanks to are reviewers:  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: More here.  
  
Saavik: Yes, they are both abused. I think we will. One of us would be able to work it in. Yes, we know.someone beta'ed the chapters, but I only have replaced the first two at the moment. The other ones will be uploaded as soon as I have time, probably sometime tomorrow or the day after.  
  
May: Thank-you  
  
Whtlily2: What is there to worry about? I'm in perfect mental health. Well, if you discount all the little voices frolicking through my mind. Hey people, this is one of the other RR authors. Go look for her stuff. You'll find it under Whtlily2. She has a cute poem about Sevie-poo and what he thinks when he looks at Harry.  
  
Saerry Snape: Thank you for the chocolate frogs. As Lily said, they taste marvelous. Rating has already been bumped up to R.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Thank-you for reviewing. Yeah, it is sort of hard t feel sorry for Sev.  
  
Pvipertooth: That was fanfiction.net. Hopefully everything is fixed now. 


	8. eight

A/n: Me again.have I scared you yet? Welcome to the wonderful world of the Severitus group round robin.if you would like to join the round robin, please do so by joining Severitus' group on yahoo at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Severitus/?yguid=82778421 Than say you want to join the round robin by posting a message.  
  
We have a new author joining us in the round robin.her name is Piri. This chapter is unbeta'ed as our beta is in the midst of moving and doesn't have time to beta for two weeks or so.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm told by the pretty people who like to put me in white jackets so I can hug myself that I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the room with the white padded material nor do I own anything more than 1/3 to ¼ of the plot of this fic.  
  
Warnings: Strangeness? Is plotting Vernon's death a bad thing? Abused! Harry.slash, yaoi.whatever you want to call it. Angst, though I prefer that right now.  
  
~~~~Nirvana? (You pick the location)~~~ Fate was talking to her sister, Destiny. "Why must the boys suffer so much, Destiny? They have been through so much, and they deserve a chance to just be children."  
  
Destiny replied, "I can't help that they are the best for the job. One the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and the other the heir of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You know as well that they are the only hope for the light. They must be made strong."  
  
"But they are just children, and that is not the way to make them strong. That is torture. You could harm them in such a way that they could not be repaired, or that they wouldn't be the same people that we have chosen. It took to long to prepare for they boys. They are our last hope to beat the dark, and if they fail, we are doomed. The world will be trapped in darkness, with nothing ever changing," said Fate.  
  
"Can't the both of you understand that the boys are not tools to mess around with? They are humans, and they have feelings, hopes, and dreams. You two can't understand that, can you.you just want to play you bloody game with Lucifer," said War. His voice dripping with ice, "I will step in a stop this if I have to. Then the world will have to be started over, again. Which would make it the seventeenth time the world has had to have been started over? You two, well three with Lucifer, should have learned from your mistakes by now," he continued, his tone going lower with each word.  
  
~~Infirmary~~  
  
Harry sat up suddenly, and looked around in shock. He was now in Hogwarts, but he didn't remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was Vernon, and he had been screaming, but he didn't say a word. He didn't understand how he could be heard mentally, but he couldn't be heard verbally.  
  
Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Frightened, Harry knocked the hand away from him and curled up into a ball on the bed, silently praying that who ever it was wouldn't hurt him. Sirius Black looked sad when he saw his godson flinch from his touch and the praying he could hear in his head. "Harry?" said Sirius "It's me, Sirius, your godfather."  
  
Harry slowly looked up at his godfather. He could see the quilt and worry along with love in his eyes. "Harry." whispered Sirius as he went to give him hug. Frightened, Harry jumped out of the bed and hid underneath it. He was afraid that he'd be hurt again. All Sirius could do was sigh and try to calmly talk him out from underneath the bed; silently planning revenge on Vernon Dursley.  
  
Draco tossed and turned in his bed eyes moving behind closed eyelids. Draco understood the images that flashed before his eyes but every time he tried to think more about it, he lost the meaning of it. The images were from all three times. Past, present and future yet it felt that he had to understand and as soon as he did, something stopped him from understanding it before he was meant to. Draco shifted onto his side to a fetal position and let out a slight whimper of pain and distress. The images had been fairly mild up until now but now things had gone from calm and serene to blood and pain filled scenes. He shook his head and tried to pull out of where ever he was or wake up but whatever was showing him these images, was not going to let him go until he had seen everything and it was stored in him. The images slowed down and with a scream Draco woke from the horror of the last image.  
  
Harry was caught up on an emotional roller coaster. He knew it had been Sirius next to him before he'd jumped underneath the hospital bed, but the guilt, worry and love in Sirius's eyes was just too much for him. He felt cold, undeserving of those emotions right now, especially from his godfather. Squeezing his eyes shut he curled himself into a tight ball, wondering why everyone couldn't just leave him alone. Sirius. Why Sirius couldn't just leave him alone actually.  
  
Harry could have had Sirius freed, he could have let him kill Pettigrew that day in the Shack, and perhaps he would have had a real home. Then none of this would have happened, his uncle never would have been able to hurt him. In Harry's mind right now it was all his fault; everything that had happened had been his fault! Dead or alive Pettigrew's body would have proved Sirius couldn't have killed him that day years ago. Maybe enough where Fudge would have finally seen the light and with Albus, Snape, and everyone else's testimonies Sirius would have been freed. Then Harry would have had a safe, happy place to live instead of going back to the muggles, those pathetic pretenders of a family. Oh, the twisted irony of it he thought now as he shivered slightly from the cold floor. He could have had a real family....he could have saved himself from all of this if only he hadn't been the brave, noble Gryffindor. He wouldn't be lying here underneath a hospital bed shivering if he'd only let his godfather and Remus do what should have been done.  
  
In that moment, Harry knew he never wanted to leave the floor underneath the bed and face his godfather again. How could Sirius ever love him for letting Pettigrew go? How could Sirius even want him anymore, especially after what Uncle Vernon did to him? Harry didn't think he could ever live with that guilt, he didn't want to. He whimpered to himself and curled himself up tighter, shivering again not from the floor as much as his own thoughts. Right just then all he wished for in the world was that Voldemort would just come get it over with and kill him right then and there so he would never have to face anyone again. Especially Sirius...the one person whom he felt he'd let down most of all. 


	9. nine

A/n: I am back, so, head for the hills. (If you want a funny fic to read, go read 'Marauders First Book' by Queen Strata. We have a new author joining us in the land of insanity...Ebi-chan. Piri's computer is dying on her, so she doesn't have a part in this chapter)  
  
Warnings: Just the usual thing, slash et cetera. Chapter now beta'd, so smile! This is going to be a Draco/Harry fic later on, and it is already a Sirius/Remus fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the only thing I own at the moment is my lack of sanity and an I. O. U. from my mom.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was staring in worry at Draco. He was losing too much blood, and she would have to search the records to find someone else with an AB- blood type. She was worried because of how rare it was. Chewing her lip with worry, she quickly cast a charm that froze Draco in place. As Draco lay there frozen, she proceeded to search the records. She was shocked that both Severus and Harry matched blood types, but then noticed something else in the files: listed as next of kin in James Potter's file (deceased) was twin brother Severus Snape. James also had the same blood type as both Severus and Harry.  
  
Now assured that she wouldn't have to send to St. Mungos for an AB- sample, she went after Severus. She had a decidedly evil expression on her face. Not only did Severus hate the hospital ward, he also hated needles. She quickly drew the blood sample while Severus was distracted with his nephew, and then asked him for the blood transfusion potion. Severus handed it to her with a bleak expression on his face. He watched as she mixed in the few drops of blood and then took the charm off Draco. He watched as she efficiently stopped Draco's bleeding and poured the potion down his throat.  
  
Draco woke up gasping for air. After he gained his breath back, he looked around his surroundings. Immediately he realized that he was in the hospital wing. He also realized that besides Madame Pomfrey, his godfather was standing beside him with deep sadness and anger mixed in is black eyes. "Draco, I'm sorry I didn't know sooner or I'd have taken you away from your parents," said Severus in a soft voice. Draco started to cry and suddenly hugged his godfather. Shocked Severus hugged him back whispering that every thing would be all right while at the same time planning revenge.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and his shoulders slumped a notch or two down. How could it be that he had never noticed what was going on with Harry and Draco? The signs were so obvious now that he thought about. When Harry started school he never spoke until he was spoken to and never really got close to his friends the way most people did. Draco was one of the hardest to see, but the signs had been there. His attitude may have been cocky and self- confident but his eyes would get a brightness to them when he was praised for something. Their eyes held shadows and demons that no children of that age should bear. Dumbledore sighed again, took a piece of parchment, and started a letter about the guardianship of both boys. They would never go back to where they had come from if he could help it.  
  
Sirius had been watching the scene unfold from his vantage point next to his godson. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was plotting revenge for what had happened to the two boys. He knew that the Weasley twins were already torturing Dursley, but that wasn't enough for him. Dursley and Malfoy would both pay for there crimes. He also knew that if he wanted Severus to help in his little plot, he would have to be nice to him. However, that would have to wait until he coaxed Harry out from underneath the bed.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey saw what was going on pulled Sirius aside. "Your not helping in this matter, I know that it must be difficult, but you have to leave now. If you keep this up, he'll only get more scared. Let me take care of Harry now, you can try again tomorrow." She gave him a look that clearly said that there was no discussion possible. Draco was almost sleeping and Severus made sure that he was comfortable on the bed and went outside with Sirius after he kissed Draco on his forehead.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned towards Harry and talked to him in a soft voice. She told him about his parents and about the day he was born. "Did you know my dear that you where born here in Hogwarts? Your mother never wanted to go to the hospital. Her exact words where 'He was conceived in Hogwarts so he'll be born there.' The face James made when she said that." And Madam Pomfrey smiled to herself. All her talking had effect; Harry came out from under the bed and climbed in her lap like a little child. She held him close and began to sing. Both Draco and Harry where lulled asleep by her voice.  
  
  
  
iluvbadboys1313: hope your happy, cuz here's more ^.^;  
  
J Evans: you're not the first one to say that. People in the group said that too.  
  
ucyimd1: Yeah, it is a tad depressing. Okay, a lot depressing.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: I'll work the snake in somehow; anyway, this is like the second time you've asked for Harry to have a snake in a fic I was posting. I'll let you know, this is a round robin, so anything could happen.  
  
Iris: thank-you for reviewing  
  
Jenny: why does everyone say this is depressing? Wait, don't answer that.  
  
Courtney: this is going to be draco/Harry slash, but I'll be awhile before it gets to that point.  
  
Charzy: Lily does, she's the one who added the Vernon tormenting scene.  
  
Shinigami: Bunch of questions. Padfoot will react however the person typing the part up wants him to react. Harry is having some difficulties now. Maybe he'll stay at Hogwarts, go the burrow, or go Live with Snape, since Snape got custody of Harry. Lucius asked Snape to be his godfather? I'm guessing he's going to live with Snape also. Ummm. Ron's dad took care of him when he woke up. Though I still think, he's unconscious. This is going to be Harry/draco slash!  
  
FairyMaiden: Here's the next chapter. They are now five of us typing this fic as a round robin, so you have to wait for each part to be added.  
  
Whtlily2: Will you go and read and review my stuff?  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Post that fic, or I'll sic Pixie on you. I'll be sure to e-mail you if I have any question .Can you send me any Shin'a'in or taldras terms that aren't in Oath breaker to this address. monroe_nell@yahoo.com thank-you so much, and like I said, post that fic. We need more Harry Potter/Heralds of Valdamar crossovers.  
  
Saavik: I do to. I want to see them work through there problems, because they aren't supermen.  
  
Saerry Snape: you are still extremely psychotic, so, join the club. When are you going to update Not Myself? I'll be sure to let Lily know about some of those ideas. 


	10. ten

A/n: Yes, this chapter is a bit late, but it is correspondingly larger. I didn't have any addition to this chapter as I have been to busy with school. I have an AP class, and I had a test for that (Monday), I didn't finish school shopping until Monday night. We got home at 11:30 - 12:00, and I had to get up at five, so now I'm very exhausted. Besides the fact that I stayed after school for a color guard meeting.  
  
This is a round robin done by Piri, lily, Ebi, Laura, and myself. The Round Robin can be also be found at Severitus' yahoo group. If you would like to join the round robin, all you have to do is join her group, athttp://groups.yahoo.com/group/Severitus/?yguid=82778421, than post an e- mail stating you would like to join the round robin.  
  
Dedicated: This is dedicated to our wonderful beta, Indarae, who still needs to return the ninth chapter so the beta'ed version can be posted. (Indarae waves and gestures happily to the beta'd chapter!)  
  
Warnings: Vernon torture (though not a bad thing), some strangeness, and SLASH. Slash of the Harry/Draco and Remus/Sirius variety (need to hook Snape up with somebody)  
  
Meanwhile in the Dungeon, Vernon Dursley had almost lost consciousness from the tortures committed by Charlie, Filch, Fred, and George. He screamed as a hot iron branded his skin along with his chains being pulled causing his arms to stretch. "I know! Why don't we have another type of fun with him," said Charlie with an evil glint in his eyes that made Vernon wish he never hurt his nephew.  
  
However, before they were able to get him down to the floor the door bang open with Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley marching in. "That will do boys," said Arthur with a firm voice that left no room for argument.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" shouted Sirius as he tried to escape from Remus tight grasp.  
  
The balance had shifted and now everything would be shattered. Good no longer had the same power as evil. The dark side had found weaknesses - caring and love were the greatest of any living creature. The love that went beyond any death or period was rare to find in these times. People no longer cared for love but for power and wealth, making them greedy and impure.  
  
Mother Earth shook her head in sadness and moved away from the scrying bowl. She hated the fact that so many people had to suffer but in most cases, it was the suffering that made them appreciate the love and caring and that was just what the world needed now. She hoped that they would see their faults before the world was in total shambles rather than later when there was nothing left but darkness.  
  
Albus looked at the sight before him. He too was feeling a rage beyond anything that he had experienced in his long years. Not only for the lousy excuse of a Muggle before him, but also for the man that called himself the father of one of his most talented students. A so-called fellow wizard. Part of Albus wanted to destroy both men both mentally and physically. However, he knew that it could not be done, better yet that he would never lower himself to their standards. HE WOULD NOT.  
  
"Mister Black please calm yourself. This is a case that shall be handled by the proper authority, and I want him to pay for what he has done to Mr. Potter, but he will need to be intact for that. You would want a real reason to spend the rest of your days in Azakaban now do you?" Albus said to Sirius and looked him in the eye. Sirius just stared back at him still being held back by Remus. "Do you Sirius?" There was a tone in Albus' voice that clearly stated that the headmaster meant his business.  
  
Sirius relaxed slightly and spoke softly; "Of course not, Professor."  
  
"Now that we have covered that part... Minister could you please call for some Aurors and a judge? I'm sure that Severus already made some Veritasarum, didn't you?" Severus just nodded scowling at Dursley. "Sirius, Remus I'll need the two of you to testify. You did clear Sirius of all charges didn't you Arthur?" Albus turned to the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Yes, Albus, that is all taken care of. I'll go and contact the people that you need. Charlie, Fred, and George come with me. I'm sure that your mother is wondering where you are." His tone clearly suggested that they would come with him if they knew what was best for them.  
  
Albus turned towards Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Filch. "Come on, children, there is nothing that we can do here and I would be glad if I could spend not a second longer with this filth than I need to." Albus opened the door and looked at them and when they didn't move, he smiled grimly. "He is chained to the wall by Mr. Filch. I'm confidant that he can't escape. Don't you agree?" The others looked at each other and nodded. "Well let's go then, I'm sure that you haven't eaten anything and you will need your strength the coming day." Albus made sure that they were out of the room before he turned towards Dursley. "Just to make things perfectly clear, you haven't experienced the least of it." He turned with the same grace as the potion's master and left with billowing robes behind him. Of course, the door looked behind him with spells so powerful that only the headmaster himself could open them.  
  
~In the Hospital wing~  
  
Both Harry and Draco were having the same dream. They were standing in an old Greek temple and a few meters in front of them, there were several people arguing over 2 boys. Harry looked at Draco, but he only shrugged. He didn't know anymore that Harry about what was going on. Harry turned towards the people. "Excuse me does someone know where the hell we are??"  
  
As Harry spoke one of the people, who had been arguing turned towards the two boys, a fire blazing in her eyes until she saw who it was she was looking at. Her expression softened then, and a soft smile instead was now on her face. Turning to the other people in the room, she said something in a strange language, and then they too turned and saw the boys. The woman nodded her head at something one of the others said, and then slowly walked over towards the boys, the smile now in her eyes as well as on her lips.  
  
Harry and Draco noticed that the woman was dressed in an ancient Grecian style toga; the material was radiating a glow, and was pure white in color. Her skin too emanated a glow, and as she approached the boys, they began to relax and feel calmer, serene even. 'You need not fear us, Harry, Draco, we will not harm you,' she said quietly.  
  
Harry and Draco were surprised they could understand her, seeing as how until now no one in the temple seemed to be speaking English. 'Who are you?' Harry asked hesitantly, and without even realizing, what he was doing moved a few inches closer to Draco. Draco was familiar; a piece of home, and suddenly Harry needed that feeling.  
  
'We are the Fates, Harry. I am Clotho, the weaver of life. These are my sisters...Lachesis, whom measures ones life, and Atropos, the one who ends life. It is we who govern who shall live...and who shall die,' the woman, Clotho, said.  
  
'I don't understand, why are we here then? What do you have to do with us? Why are you arguing?' Draco said nervously.  
  
' We are arguing about what is to be done about a very important situation,' Lachesis said with a shrug. 'Mother Earth has told us she now regrets what man has done on Earth with it's time. The balance of good and evil is being outweighed by mans greed, lusts, powers and fears, destroying all that is good, kind and righteous. What we argue of now is what we should do with the two people who can restore that balance. Whether we should allow them to live in order to return the Earth to what the Great Mother wanted of her world.'  
  
'I don't understand how can only two people help restore that kind of balance to the world?' Harry asked confused.  
  
'Because there are two people who had the ability to do that, to overcome themselves and make the sacrifices needed. My sisters and I however are in disagreement because now those two boys themselves have been hurt to where they may no longer wish to help restore the balance. They no longer feel safe nor secure with whom they are, and blame themselves for what has happened to them. By doing that they are again tipping the scales of Judgments, and allowing all that is 'evil' to overtake them,' Clotho said sadly.  
  
'Good and evil cannot be in balance without all that is good, kind, noble and brave. Yet, you must have fear, anger, hatred, and pain as well. Without both man cannot survive. However if the hope is destroyed as well, then why bother saving those unworthy? Why bother saving those who are not already corrupted since it's clear they will retake the Earth should the two no longer wish to fight,' Atropos argued now with her sister.  
  
'My sister believes that only those unworthy enough should survive, for she doesn't believe that the Earth is redeemable any longer. She believes that there is only pain and anguish now left to feed on, and that all that is noble and good has been destroyed. Lachesis and I do not agree however, we feel there is still much hope left. We would rather have the balance restored before destroying all that Mother Earth has given to man,' Clotho said settling a heavy gaze on her sister Atropos.  
  
Atropos shrugged and turned to the boys. 'I still need more proof from the ones who can restore that balance. They are but children who have claimed enemies to each other, not friendship. What can they learn of what is needed to restore the balance?' she said huffily.  
  
'They are the ones, the only ones. They will over come their fears and hatreds, it has been so ordained sister,' Clotho said angrily. 'You would do well to remember that. Just because they don't know yet, nor see what they must do, doesn't mean all hope should be lost of men.'  
  
'Hush sisters, this is not the time for that,' Lachesis said interrupting. Turning to Harry and Draco she said, 'There is something that can restore the balance, as long as the two of you are willing that is. We know you have both suffered greatly in the waking world, but now is the time to heal. There is much work to be done.'  
  
'Wait a minute...you don't mean...you can't be serious in saying that...that it's us that's supposed to do all this? Why not someone else?' Draco said sharply, a suspicion of what was coming already in his mind.  
  
'That is simple, young Dragon. There is one sure way to return the balance in which the Great Mother intended for man. However that way is not easy, and though I do not think it will be possible to do it, for some reason you two have been chosen for this task,' Atropos said in a voice that clearly showed she didn't think the boys were capable of doing such a thing.  
  
'That way would be?' Harry said looking at Atropos wearily. He didn't know why but he was really liking this woman less and less now.  
  
The three sisters now turned and looked at the boys, strange expressions swirling in their glowing golden brown eyes. 'The way to restore the balance, Harry...resides in the way of Love. Only love can cast out the hatred and angers you both have towards each other and all those close to you now who can help you on your journeys. Only love can restore you to what you once were, and give you back your hopes and dreams. Only love can heal you from your mortal wounds, and only love can restore the balance of good and evil. When you can learn to love again, when you can learn to accept the needs of each other and those who care for you without the pain...then balance can be restored,' Clotho said quietly.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't need a dictionary to understand what she and her sisters were trying to say. Turning to each other, a strange look in both their eyes Harry said, 'Why do I suddenly get the feeling we're going to be here a while, Malfoy?'  
  
Draco sighed and looked round the temple a moment then back towards Harry, nodding slowly. 'I think, Potter, you might be right...' he replied quietly, though suddenly the idea of spending time in this place with Harry... wasn't sounding that bad of an idea at all.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Severus both sighed in relief not knowing what was really going on in the boys' dreams.  
  
Both guardians had been sitting there for hours. Madam Pomfrey had tried to get them to move but they had both refused to budge even with the threat of curses over them. The boys had both been given a sleeping potion that should have stopped all dreaming but it seemed that it hadn't worked. Around the same time, both had become distressed, tossing their heads slightly in agitated motions. Then as if someone had switched their dreams with a remote control they had calmed down and had slept peacefully for the few last hours. They had once again become agitated for a longer period of time but just like before they had been switched to a calm state of mind.  
  
Sirius had decided enough was enough and changed into his Animagus form and jumped onto the bed Harry was sleeping on. Curling up at the end of the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. This way he would easily notice the difference in Harry's condition and whatever was important at the time.  
  
  
  
Never before had Albus Dumbledore been as angry in his life as he was now. He stormed up the stairs to his toward his room. 'How could I have left Harry with those people? I should have listened to Minerva,' Albus thought angry. Then there was Draco - Albus grew more angry and guilty. When he reached his door, it magically burst open startling Fawkes from his sleep.  
  
Fawkes could feel the anger in Albus building up and went to him sing a sad song as he landed on Albus' shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Fawkes could you please go check on Harry?" asked Albus. Fawkes, knowing his friend wanted to be alone, left to go check on Harry.  
  
As soon as Fawkes was gone Albus released all of his anger by blasting half of his room away causing the whole wizard world to either stop what they were doing or startled them from their sleep when they felt very strong dark powers that last for a second. At the Riddle house, Lord Voldemort jumped out of bed. He was more shocked than rest of the wizarding world for he knew who contribute the strong powers - his number one enemy, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked very quickly towards the room of the Headmaster. She had been talking with the Weasley's the entire day and had just been in her room for a few hours. They had mostly talked about Harry, when Bill suddenly asked for Draco's condition.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron looked up. "What do you mean Bill? That annoying prat isn't here." Ron replied.  
  
"Actually Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is currently in the hospital wing with Mr. Potter and almost in the same condition." Everyone looked stunned.  
  
"What do you mean Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley said softly while gripping the hand of her husband tightly. The children looked at her expecting an explanation.  
  
"We have found out that he was abused by his father for the past years. He only found means of escaping last night."  
  
Even Ron's eyes where the size of saucers, but he was the first to recover his voice. "Mum, dad when Harry and Draco are a bit better, can we take them to us? We could show them that there still are people that care about them. Draco is a stupid git, but he's pretty good when playing chess." Minerva smiled at the thought. It was something that they hadn't expect Ron to say.  
  
Then, she finally arrived at her destination. She opened the door and was shocked at the sight that greeted her. The whole room looked like there was a great battle and Albus was sitting in the middle of it. Minerva walked to him and pulled him into a great hug. There one of the greatest wizards of the world began to cry. "I feel so lost dear. Why did it have to happen to those fine young men? Moreover, poor Harry probably will never speak another word in his life. I have failed them completely."  
  
Minerva looked at him and said with a stern voice; "Look at me Albus. You are not a failure. You COULD NOT have seen this; you're not a seer. That is supposed to be the old bat's job. Now calm yourself the boys will need your strength and guidance now more then ever. I do not know what will come, but I promise you that we will face it together."  
  
They continued to it just holding each other close until the sun rose in the east.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: I'll try that unless someone else writes it in. That is the joy of writing a RR.  
  
Bec =) : You know, we had this strange debate about this in the group, and we finally just dropped the matter. Maybe I should go fix that detail.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: No I wouldn't believe you were addicted to snakes in fics. You only provided the names for a snake for my other fic, which reminds me, I have to finish typing the chapter up when I finally have some free time.  
  
Mel: I wouldn't mind e-mailing you, but you can join my yahoo group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/, or you can join Severitus' group. Both groups are notified of updates to posting of Shining Light Dark Night chapters.  
  
Saerry Snape: well; now you have been called psychotic. I've been called mentally unbalanced, chemically unbalanced, deranged, lunatic, deranged lunatic, nutty, crazy, insane, and many other adjectives. The think I'm crazy cuz I want to take over the world, and I have a three-legged leprechaun named Pixie. I really love Not Myself, and Snake and Wolf series.  
  
iluvbadboys1313: Even more, hope yoou enjoyed the chapter. Your Welcome  
  
Pinkdevil: Well, you're starting to know what is happening. In addition, I don't think you can damn an immortal being.  
  
kapies: updated, though just a wee bit later than normal. Yay, we have achieved an unique twist to severitus' challenge.  
  
Finally, to the anonymous reviewer who hit the leave a review button 5 times, we are always going to keep writing, and I'm glad you enjoy this fic. 


	11. elevan

A/n: Sorry about how late this chapter is. Some people didn't add parts to this. *Glares* Real Life intruded, and I decided I hate real life.  
  
Dedicated: this chapter is dedicated to Dom. He died from an asthma attack on Sept. 16  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything in the world, including HP. The only thing I do not own is my sanity.  
  
Warnings: Slash and child abuse and weird stuff. Warning is for whole fic, not just this chapter.

"Speech"

Dreaming= italics 

  
  
Sirius gazed around the room, trying to find out what had disturbed him. He had had the most wonderful dream, where Lily and James were still alive, and Harry had grown up with people that had cared for him. "Black, you said you wanted me to help you, well, you better tell me what you want the help with before I hex you," hissed Snape quietly to Sirius. It had been Snape shaking him roughly.  
  
Sirius transformed back to his human form and answered in a sleep-roughened voice, "Well, if you don't want to help me torture Dursley, I guess I'll do it on my own." and his voice trailed off.  
  
"Black, didn't Dumbledore put wards up around Dursley so we wouldn't do something like this?" questioned Severus.  
  
"Snapey, Snapey, Snapey, you seem to have forgotten who Remus and I are. We were just as powerful as James was at Hogwarts, and James was close to Dumbledore's level of power. If we work together, we can defeat the wards and have some fun with Dursley," Sirius growled the last part with hate.  
  
_The Dursleys were sitting in front of the big TV set they had just bought. The family was in seventh heaven. No more irritating freak left to see or hear. No more owls arriving at all hours of the day. They did miss the little slave though because now if they wanted to get something they had to get it themselves and another thing that they missed was that they couldn't get rid of any frustrations.  
  
Vernon heard Dudley sigh. The little tyke looked much healthier now that that freak wasn't around. Dudley was turning into a fine strong boy. "Mummy?"  
  
"Yes my Dudley whumpkins?"  
  
"I'm thirsty I want some pop!"  
  
"I'll go fetch you one my pumpkin. No need for you to strain yourself." Dudley grinned and smiled showing the pride of having gotten to order his mom around. Vernon had never been prouder of his son. The boy had shown that he knew what to do when he wanted something.  
  
Just as Vernon heard the kitchen door close, a loud explosion went off just outside the house.  
  
Vernon turned to look at the kitchen door and saw to his horror that the whole room began to change. The color of the walls began to fade until a dull gray and the furniture also changed. The comfortable couch where he was sitting on turned into a hard wooden bench that only had three feet._

When Vernon saw Dudley disappear, he realized that he was just dreaming. Then there was another explosion behind the wooden door, and he saw a green light surrounding it. There where 3 voices cursing, in some form of Latin that Vernon didn't want to understand.  
  
Severus, Sirius, and Remus stood in front of the door, trying every curse that they knew but the door wouldn't open. "I give up I don't know what Albus did to that damn door." Sirius said and sat down on the floor.  
  
"You should know me better than that children. Do you really believe that I would let the door open so that you can kill that piece of filth in there?" Albus replied.  
  
They turned around to look at him. "But what in Morgana's name are going to do with him Albus?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well Arthur and I had a discussion and we thought that it would be for the best if there was a trial, but I believe that I told you all about that. Just imagine if word came out that someone has hurt young Harry what do you believe that they would do?"  
  
All three of the younger men smirked, each thinking in their minds what the wizardry community would do to the piece of junk. The Howlers, the curses even potions.  
  
"Come, we have more pressing matters as what we should do with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"How do you mean Albus?" Sirius asked slightly puzzled  
  
"We can not have them staying here at Hogwarts. Our wards are not as strong as they should be and well the reporters will be storming the castle in hopes of answers to their questions. I think it would be in both of their best interests to be somewhere else."  
  
"I see your point. But where can they go?"  
  
"I don't know gentlemen and that's why we have lots of planning and thinking to do. Let us hurry."  
  
They all four moved away from the vermin's area and they all failed to notice the slight weaving of light that passed them. To quick to be seen by an ordinary person and to pure to be seen by someone tainted.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Slyffindor Playmate: Thank you for reviewing. FF.net is a bit strange, isn't it?  
  
Smart Ash: I never knew being nutty was good. I have no clue about the Dumbledore/Mcgonagall romance.  
  
Avalon Princess: Yay. *Gloats* the best answer yet? I think that you are my new best friend.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: he'll be tortured more. Oh, he will be tortured more.  
  
Naraelien Endiliste: Short chapters? Jeez, you'd think with five people writing this that the chapters wouldn't be short.  
  
kapies: this update wasn't exactly soon  
  
Angie: Thank-you for reviewing  
  
Wolfebane: And more is here.  
  
Confesser Kahlan: I'm glad you like the idea, though I didn't add that. I think it was Piri. 

* * *


	12. twelve

A/n: Well, these chapters are coming out sporadically. However, don't worry, as it is continuously being worked on.  
  
Warnings: see previous chapters, I don't think anything new needs to be warned about here. Now beta'd!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company. Or, I don't according to Pixie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the four men left, the light grew bright enough for just a moment to reveal the ghost of a young man. He was looking at Vernon with hatred but, fortunately for Vernon, the man was not allowed to kill; but only to deliver punishment for the crimes he had committed. Vernon nearly jumped when he saw the man standing there and looked frightened because the man looked like an older version of his nephew. "Harry?' Vernon asked with fear in is voice. The man shook his head no.  
  
Vernon paled when he realized that this man was James Potter. "You're that FREAK'S father, James. But that is impossible, you're dead!" It took all of James Potter's will power not to strike the man dead.  
  
"You're right - I'm James Potter and I'm dead. But your wrong about me being his father. I'm really his uncle for one thing - and the other: he IS NOT A FREAK!!" shouted James, causing Vernon to flinch away from the him. "His real father is my twin brother, Severus. That's not really important for you to know. In a second all you are going to know is his pain. This is for what you did to my nephew." A glow surrounding the two of them was the last thing Vernon saw before being forced to live his nephews pain in his mind.  
  
~Dreams~  
  
Harry and Draco had argued a lot the past hours, but at one point they sat down and began to really talk to each other. Draco learned that Harry didn't have the golden upbringing most wizards and witches though the had. And Harry learned that Draco wasn't such a spoiled brat after all: he just had to do what his father said.  
  
"Well boys, now that you finally can talk decently with one another, we've decided to send you back to your bodies - but remember that the moment it goes wrong we'll get you back here. And you might want to prepare for training," the Faiths proclaimed.  
  
"What training?" Draco asked, but they were already dissolving.  
  
~Hospital Wing~  
  
Both the boys shot up straight in bed. They looked at their surroundings, confused. When they saw each other they just stared. How were they going to act? It had been one thing to talk to each other in their dreams but now that they were actually in front of each other it seemed different somehow. In their dreams they looked like themselves. No scars, no bruises - just their souls, nothing more and nothing less. Looking at each other they could easily see the damage that had been done. They were skinny and looked on the verge of starvation. The bruises that had once stood out clearly had now faded thanks to natural healing and the quick charms and potions from their teachers. They had heard some of the things that had happened while they had been gone but it all seemed blurry and distant.  
  
They stared at each other with open curiosity, not hiding their concern or disbelief. Eventually they finally looked each other in the eyes and just as they were about to speak a door slammed open, startling them both into protective stances.  
  
"OH HARRY!!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she ran to the boy and hugged him.  
  
At first, Harry stiffened from the touch but relaxed as soon as Molly started to rub his back and whispered softy in his ears that everything would be all right. A few minutes later, Albus came in along with Severus, Sirius, and Remus. Before anyone could stop him, Sirius ran over to Harry and tried to hug him but stopped when the poor child jumped back from his godfather and Molly and tried to scream. His eyes widen with terror and pain shown through his eyes at the realization that his voice was gone.  
  
  
  
It was obvious to Severus that Harry was starting to panic. His eyes were wide open with terror as he tried to speak, to scream, to whisper, to have any cry emit from his throat, but nothing ever came. His chest started to heave and his breaths came in short gasps and soon it felt as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. It was like he was drowning, though he was on land.  
  
As the attack continued, it became obvious to the others that something was wrong - not even Poppy's charms were fighting the effects of the panic attack. Severus and the others tried to calm Harry down, but nothing seemed to be happening until Draco tried.  
  
Draco calmly stepped forward and coaxed Harry into breathing slower and with slightly shallower breaths. It wasn't until Harry's chest stopped heaving that Draco spoke to Harry. "Try to relax Harry, remember what they said; `Stay calm and concentrate on what you want to say. Remember to focus on the person you want to speak to and they will hear you.'"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began to focus his entire mind on Dumbledore. *Professor, can you hear me?*  
  
Albus looked at the small boy. "Yes, Harry, I can hear you very clearly. We where all very worried about you two."  
  
Harry gave a little smile. * They told us that; it was part of the reason why we had to come back here *  
  
"What do you mean, child?" Albus asked, but he didn't get an answer. Harry was asleep.  
  
"It's okay Headmaster," Draco said softly, "He's just asleep. It's something he must learn and do many times until he can do it without thinking."  
  
"How do you know that Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I was there when they explained how it worked," Draco replied.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley stopped the fight before it could totally erupt. "You will both shake hands and promise that you'll at least try to act around each other as adults. Understood?"  
  
"Yes mom." "Yes ma'am."  
  
Albus chuckled while he hoped that they wouldn't take Severus and Sirius as their role models for adults.  
  
  
  
"They have adjusted well." A shimmering wisp of a woman spoke.  
  
"I expected no less of them. They are strong willed boys," the man replied in return. His body consisted of flames. He resembled human only to use a human voice - in any other shape, he would be mute.  
  
"They aren't the Ones, you do know that."  
  
"You believe what you will, but watch and see. They will surprise not just you but all the mortals." The flames brightened and then the form changed into a simple flame signaling that this conversation was over.  
  
The four elementals disappeared, dissolving into their elemental forms.  
  
The elements had felt the danger brewing and even though the fates had intervened, there were many things that could go wrong. It was up to this young generation to fix things now. Only they could set the balance right, return it to it's rightful position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ reviewers:  
  
Wink At J00: Actually, the slash is Remus/Sirius and harry/Draco, however, there isn't going to be anything major because ofd the abuse that Harry and Draco suffered.  
  
Pinkdevil: Thank-you...  
  
Shinigami: That was a dream.  
  
PINKDEVIL: Because they wouldn't die or go to hel as the are immortal so the whole idea of damning them is futile.  
  
Kapies: Would you rather that short chapter, or waiting until now for the update?  
  
Saavik: I really don't know. This is a round robin, so the story could go any way.  
  
demonic angel: Like I said, this is a round robin, so it could have the twins torturing them, etc...  
  
RadiantMoonWolf: Thank-you  
  
Gabriella: he may or he may not  
  
Myrddin Ambrosiu: This isn't exactly soon, but hey, it's an update...  
  
leia3000: Thank-you  
  
draconianprincess: here's more...*grins* 


End file.
